A Strain of One Shots
by TheForgottenSheikah
Summary: As the title suggests above. Here will be a collection of baby plot bunnies of my own and any prompts I receive on characters or pairings in certain situations. The rating may go up due to some I have written for the future. Please enjoy :) More characters inside than I can tag. ;
1. Scarf (QuinlanOFC)

**TheForgottenSheikah: Hi there! I decided to do a collection of one shots based (vary in word length) on my own baby plot bunnies and would happily take prompts! I don't do slash, F/F (female on female) or M/M (male on male) though. Sorry. But here the characters will be mixed of their book/comic and TV counterparts. Some may even be OC depending if super fluff is involved lol! The main parings (not every one will be a pairing) will be Vaun/OFC and Quinlan/OFC/Berber Girl but like I said, any idea for other characters will be accepted via review or PM. :)**

* * *

 **Scarf**

 **Quinlan/OFC**

The air was chilling faster at this time of the year. No matter that an undead plague ransacked New York City, winter would come.

Lexi shivered, drawing her coat closer into herself. The vampire apocalypse had caused the streets to thin out, thus less bodies to shield others from the crisp touch of the wind. She hated the cold months.

The dropping temperature caused Lexi to become sluggish and irritated. It also reminded her of times come and gone. Nights with pure white snow falling from the pitch sky, cuddling together for warmth and comfort. Those were now memories of her family, who had been taken by this rampant virus.

Salty tears pricked the corners of her eyes, the freezing gusts making the emotional experience sting that much more.

An absurd but familiar heat radiated from behind snapped Lexi from her sad musing. She rounded on the following person, pushing them into an all alleyway marked with the bright yellow police tape. She managed to back their darkly dressed form against the brick wall, trapping them between Lexi and the building.

"What are you doing?!" She asked, through clenched teeth. A faint blush spreading across her face.

The clicking growl she had become accustomed to, nearly found attractive, echoed in the side way road.

"Forgive me. I was out and sensed your distraught." Pale blue eyes studied Lexi in worry. "Are you all right?"

The statement and overall concern this otherworldly man showed made Lexi's flush deepen.

"Yeah, just being sentimental. You don't have to come running like I'm in danger or something, Quinlan." She tried to put up a front of indifference.

The hybrid, Quinlan, blinked slowly. Female creatures were so odd. Denying that nothing was the matter when quite plainly there was. "You called out for me, did you not?"

Lexi recoiled from the vampire's abnormal body heat as if she were burnt. She did not recall saying his name or even remotely thinking about him! She was just a little down in the dumps, that's all...

"Stupid feelings..." She muttered, dipping her chin so the lower half of her face was hidden in the dark blue scarf.

Quinlan felt the corners of his mouth twitch. The attempt to hide her embarrassment from him with the aide of an article of clothing was, how did humans describe it? Ah, yes, cute.

"Lexi, I apologize." He returned to his calm and clear expression. "If I could make the bond be any less... invasive, I would do so. But,"

The dhampir gripped her gloved hand in his own. He took in just how much smaller she was compared to him. Both the women in his life were so tiny and fragile appearing.

"The bond works the way it does so I can do my best to protect you and understand what you may need." He explained, remembering how his first bonded felt about the physic and emotional link.

Lexi had heard this the first time after they met and understood. She had absorbed the piece of information but that still didn't help the awkwardness about it.

"I get it. I really do. But-"

A police siren went off in the road making Lexi jump and wrap her arms around Quinlan's exposed neck. The half breed would have stumbled at the unexpected action if it were not for his training. Hesitantly, he returned the gesture around her waist.

"I am not objecting to this but, what caused the sudden embrace?" He asked, secretly relishing in the contact while it lasted.

"I don't want the cops to see you. They work for that council lady." Lexi told him, watching the patrol roll away.

Her explanation made half sense.

"My hood is up." Quinlan glanced sideways at his female. "They cannot discern what I am."

Lexi released her hold, causing Quinlan to as well. He looked sullen at the loss of her cool body.

"Ugh," She rolled her eyes. Her slender fingers unwound the knit scarf and approached him.

"Your ears are out of sight yet," She gestured at his throat. "That's visible."

Quinlan rose a nonexistent brow. "What?"

She motioned for him to lower towards her level.

"Your... I don't know what you call it, a wattle?"

Quinlan actually broke out in an audible chuckle. The sound seemed unused, dusty, but it became deeper the more he laughed.

"I suppose that's one word to describe it!"

Lexi grew flustered. "Don't laugh at me!" She didn't admit it but she liked his laugh and would enjoy to hear it again.

Ignoring the fluttering in her stomach, Lexi wrapped the scarf around his neck, covering the intricate swirls.

"Besides, you'll get cold." She mumbled, refusing to look him in the eye.

A feeling bubbled inside Quinlan's chest that he hadn't felt in centuries. It was like a spark to ignite an old flame, one he gladly welcomed.

Before she could retreat, Quinlan grasped onto her wrists and drew her back to his solid chest. Lexi gasped, her mind ready to question what the hell he was doing but he put a stop to that.

His thin lips captured hers in a stunned silence. Her soft and cool mouth against his was a blissful thing. Another feeling Quinlan missed. Lexi was dumbfounded for a moment but the link between them encouraged her to act. Her body relaxed and she melted into him.

The kiss was slow and delicate at first. He tried to be careful not to prick her lips with his sharp teeth. That all flew out the window when she gathered up some courage. Lexi returned the action with a greater passion. He soon forgot himself and they got lost within one another.

Quinlan gently pushed Lexi back when the fire blazing in his lower belly became too much. She came away breathless.

"Thank you for the concern but, I do not get cold my love."

Lexi pursed her lips and breached the gap he made, hugging him at the waist.

"I know. I'm so freakin' jealous of your constant toasty self."

Quinlan said nothing but allowed himself to smile for the first time in many, many years.

* * *

 **Sheikah: Aws :) Tell me what you think! Thanks for reading!**


	2. Valentine's Day (VaunOFC)

**TheForgottenSheikah: Hi there! Here's a oneshot for Valentine's Day featuring Vaun and another Strain OFC, Rae. It's fluff and maybe a little OC. But hey, it's Heart Day. Who doesn't want a little fluffy? ;D**

* * *

"Sooo," Gus slid over by his office chair next to Vaun, who was busy tending to his weapon. The half vamp didn't respond instead just kept to his chore. Gus rolled his eyes.

"Bruh, I know you did _did not_ hear me." He knew Vaun could hear for fuckin' miles. Dude was just ignorin' him or something.

The Born shifted, craning his neck to regard Gus. "I did but I was waiting for you to finish your sentence."

Gus slumped. "You're supposed to anwser, man! Can't talk all proper and shit every minute of the day."

Vaun clicked and set down his tools. "I see. What is it you want?"

Gus grinned. "I wanted to know what you had planned for ya know, _the day_."

He blinked rapidly. Plans? He really didn't have any personal ones except finish the repairs on his gun. "I must service my weapon and probably go on a patrol with Quinlan later. Why?"

Gus groaned, putting his head in his hands. " _Amigo_ , not literally today. Do you not know what tomorrow is?"

Vaun paused. If his memory served correct then it was still early in the new year so the month was February. As the exact date, he did not know. He could recall nothing that was special. "I'm afraid I do not, Augustine."

With that dead end, Gus exploded from his chair. "Dude, it's Valentine's Day tomorrow!"

Vaun tilt his head to the side. "What is that?"

"Seriously?" He shouldn't be surprised. These vampires were dense when it came to a lot of things.

"He does know not much of mortal holidays, Augustine." Quinlan descended from the upper floor, morbidly expressionless. His hood dropped, revealing his sharp face and freaky blue and black eyes.

"Boss, I was tryin' to explain. I mean, he's gotta keep up with this shit for Rae's sake. Can't forever be romantically dumb with a girl."

Vaun glanced between his comrades. "I don't fully grasp. This has something to do with Rae?"

Quinlan shut his eyes and growled, his stinger rattling. "Yes and I will tell you the details. Go busy yourself Augustine."

Gus smiled and mock saluted Quinlan. "Just lookin' out for a brother, Boss."

The elder Born waved him off and walked around the table littered with stakes and gun parts. "Finish your repairs and get ready. We go out in a few minutes."

Vaun looked to protest when Quinlan said, "I promise I'll explain it. We'll even find something for your female, just get yourself together."

He left Vaun with his curious thoughts.

* * *

The weather was growing worse. It had been nearly a full year since the Master gained the upper hand and unleashed his eternal night onto the world. Nuclear induced drifts of black snow and acidic rain made it almost impossible for a human to walk about freely. There were, though, times of relief and some could make it from building to building if unnoticed. Vaun made sure to be with Rae if she had to venture out during those periods. He disliked her being on the surface but he didn't have the heart to forbid her.

Quinlan walked in front of him, stature lax but he knew his brother was always ready for an attack. They had come across a few _strigoi_ but not many. Where their base was located, the enemy was still far regardless of the staggering increase of their population.

The two Hunters passed the remains of a department store when Quinlan stopped. He surveyed the area before turning to face Vaun.

"This place is clear."

Vaun listened. The air was still but the rumbles with promise of deadly chemical rain was building. "For now." He allowed a moment to pass before he asked. "Brother, what is this holiday Augustine told me of?"

Quinlan gestured to the darkened store. "Take cover first."

They entered the abandoned establishment, the place not too much surprised was still heavily stocked. This must have the been towards the end, where the humans were rounded up instead of being mindlessly turned. The Master had his army but now he needed fuel to feed his soldiers. Vaun bristled at the thought of Rae being captured and forced to breed until she was deemed useless.

"Vaun,"

He turned to the sound of Quinlan's voice. "Yes?"

"Do you wish for me to explain or leave you biting at your hellish thoughts?"

He settled a bit. "Tell me, please."

Quinlan nodded. "From what I understand about this mortal holiday is that it's supposed to be one of courting. So, the custom calls for an individual to find a token to show their devotion for either female or male in hopes of receiving the same level emotion. In Gus' mind, an opportunity to get... laid as he puts it."

"I have already lain with Rae multiple times."

Quinlan rubbed his eyes. "I am very bloody aware of that. You two are not exactly private about it."

Vaun chuckled at his friend's annoyance. "I'm sorry, brother."

He cast a dark look. "If you were truly sorry, I'd no longer witness your public displays."

Quinlan had yet to banish the memory of them entangled in each other. They didn't pick the most secluded of places to mate. So, he had stumbled upon them midway through once. The Roman received an angry snarl at the interruption as if the blame landed solely on him.

Rae could still not look Quinlan in the eye without becoming a flustered mess.

He believed they'd learned. Of course not! He had found them days later in the back of the SUV.

Animals...

"Basically, you need to locate an item she'd want and give it to her on said occasion."

Vaun scanned the front of the store. "What should I pick?"

"She is not my female. I would not know."

Vaun continued to look at his older brother of sorts for guidance. "I've heard some get flowers or candy."

The younger Born frowned. "There are no flowers anymore and why would I get her candy? That isn't healthy for humans, is it?"

Ah, Vaun the ever practical. "Brother, it is wise to pamper your woman at times."

The younger rolled his shoulders. This was harder than first expected. Why give an object that held no uses? If he had to feed Rae anything, it would good for her. Perhaps he could find something that fit his and her needs. What that was, he wasn't sure yet...

The pair stalked through the store, giving each other space. Vaun noticed out of the corner of his eye, Quinlan careful to dodge the children section. While Vaun did not know the pain of loss, he still felt for his brother in arms. Even the fleeting imagine of losing Rae deeply unsettled him.

Time had passed when Quinlan finally announced. "The storm is near." The temperature of the air shifting to a colder degree. "We must go."

That's it! Vaun hurried over to an aisle where a sign hung that read 'Bedding'. A trill of success and he re joined his brother. Quinlan rose a non existing brow. "What did you find?"

He hid the item from Quinlan's sight. "I'm not supposed to show you, am I?"

Quinlan hissed. "You're not to show _her_ before the day, not me, fool!"

* * *

Gus stared at Vaun's findings. "This is it, bruh?"

The Born nodded his head excitedly. The item was still in good condition but Quinlan did suggest to wash it before gifting. So he sought out Gus to aide with the washing machine.

"I know the world's kinda shit right now but, you sure this is all you wanna get her?"

Was it lacking? He thought it fit for Rae's wants and his satisfaction. "What else could have I gotten her?"

Gus shrugged and mentioned. "You got swag for days. Diamonds or something?"

Vaun frowned. "She does not like such things. She told me once they are... tacky?"

"Haha, that doesn't surprise me! Well, I'm from a different crowd. Women like dazzle and shit." He pat Vaun on the back and deposited the thing inside the washer. "Should be done then dry in like an hour."

Gus hopped up on the dryer. "So, what does she like then?"

Vaun listed off Rae's hobbies and interests with ease. While he did not possess the perfect form of recollection from Rae's movie and book vampires, Vaun still had a very good memory. Gus smiled as he watched Vaun talk. He could tell he really cared for Rae. There was a certain way how he held himself when she was around or how his eyes seemed to glow when speaking to or about her. Vampire had been struck pretty bad.

He laughed. "Nice, you really seem to be into her man."

Vaun became sheepish. "Yes...I uh,"

Rae walked by the entrance and noticed them. "Hi guys,"

Gus waved as Vaun made a chocking noise and looked downward. Rae stifled a laugh. "What are you both up to?" She walked up with a small basket of used clothes on her hip.

"Laundry, what it look like girl?" Gus said, slugging his legs over the washer.

"I can see that. It's kinda odd to see you two in here, that's all."

Vaun had moved to help her with the basket. "We can do the chore this time."

Rae looked suspicious. "Vaun, don't take this the wrong way but, do you even know how to do this?"

The Born sulked. "Not really but Augustine was showing me, right?" He peered over his shoulder at the Spanish boy barely containing his laughter. "Ahhh, I got him _chicka_."

Rae seemed to drop it so she thanked them and exit.

"Haha, you're gonna be hella lot longer than an hour now!"

* * *

It was past midnight when Vaun had entered their room. Rae was propped on the bedding with a book cracked open. She glanced over the pages at him. "Sorry, I didn't mean to add anything on you."

He growled. "It was fine. I do not know how to fold the articles of clothing as you like, however."

Normally his uniform was hung on racks and gear placed inside a lock box but he hadn't an inkling what to do with her clothes.

Rae grinned. "Just leave them on the crates. I'll get to them."

He did as he was told. Rae had pushed back the thermal blanket and crossed the small room to begin folding the garb her way. Vaun watched as she did so. Slowly, he approached from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist. She peered through the short bangs of her hair. "What're you doing?"

"Nothing," He nuzzled the side her neck, purring when he felt her strong pulse beneath his lips.

"Sure," She sighed, twisting in his hold to face him. Light brown eyes studying him. "What have you been up to? And don't fib this time."

Vaun did not outright reply. Instead he just nipped about the column of her throat.

 _I'd never lie to you._

"You did not but a few hours ago." She squirmed. Suddenly Vaun hoisted her up bridal style and carried her over to their bed. He unceremoniously flopped her on the sheets. She bent up to glare at him. He just smiled coyly. "I have a surprise for you."

Rae flushed, red dusting her freckled face. "Oh, um, okay. Should I close my eyes?"

Vaun purred, agreeing with her. She shut them tightly, trying not to sneak a peek. Rae wondered why the sudden urge for him to surprise with something.

"Gus informed me of this holiday your kind celebrates so I suppose you should thank him."

A soft and light package crinkled in on her thighs. "Holiday?" She thought and added up to the date. Oh! "Valentine's Day? You didn't have to..."

"I wanted to. You can look now." She opened her eyes to see a very crudely wrapped present. Except the bow was finely done.

"Quinlan dressed the colorful paper..."

Vaun's lips twitched as he remembered Quinlan saw what he had done to the gift. The Born shoved Vaun to the side and elegantly re tied the white bow. Gus looked at him with pursed lips. Quinlan growled, saying he had practice due to his late daughter's habit of putting bows in her hair.

Rae giggled and delicately removed the horrid wrapping. She smiled up at him when the gift was reveled. He had picked a large purple comforter that would certainly keep Rae warm when he was away. "Haha, it's even got some fluff to it!"

He thought she'd like it. The thermal blankets did their job of keeping warm just the fact they weren't very comfortable. Vaun had heard her complaints under her breath, unbeknownst to Rae.

Beaming, Rae curled it around her. "Thanks."

The tip of his pointed ears warmed. "Anything for you. I-I,"

Rae bounced up and enveloped them within the thick blanket. She ceased his stuttering and fumbling nerves with a gentle kiss. "I love you too."

* * *

 _ **TheForgottenSheikah: Happy Valentine's Day!**_


	3. Little Star (Fam DomQ time)

**Sheikah: Honestly, I forget about this account as I'm more active on AO3. Sorry about that.**

* * *

Arctic hues gazed from above at the unraveling chaos below. Standing at the tinted glass wall, drying overcoat draped over a slender arm, she watched as fire purged buildings and rolling pillars of smoke rose to ashen skies.

Domitilla sighed, the rattle echoing in the darkened room.

During her long life cycle she had witnessed the instinctual behavior of mortals go into overdrive amid such trials. Plagues of incurable sickness, vile figures of power, or the collapse of government would send the human need for survival into a state of frenzy. Minds erratic causing judgement to become impaired. It was no wonder as why to the race of Man fell so quickly in movies containing rotting ghouls starving for brain and flesh; or any form of apocalypse for that matter.

The female Born turned her eyes from the terror and focused on other things at hand.

Her brother had returned from the successful ambush on the elder professor and his guardian. The Occido Lumen was finally in their possession after all these failing centuries. Augustine and his pack of wolves did well.

Sharp ears flicked at the noise of aged paper being flipped and studied. Ragged breathing of worn lungs above it. Brother had not only returned with the key to revenge but also aide in translating the book. A deal of sorts had been struck between her sibling and the old man. Yet it was not entirely honored.

Presence like cobwebs and dust hummed in the corner of her mind. The American Ancients, who in word were supposed to be kept out of this, slumbered in the connected level to this hotel apartment. Neither mortal accomplice knew of their relocation and it was kept that way. Before either Setrakian or Vasily's ancestors established themselves, another bargain had been struck. One that was to be honored until the Old Ones' demise.

If they all made that long.

Domitilla had left the TV on the News channel and it was abuzz with feed of armies of her undead kin marching in the night. She had been surprised really, that it taken the Seventh this long to take what it had of New York. Half a year and the city had not fully succumbed. But, she could feel in her bones. Soon these large masses of _strigoi_ would become legions and then the entire world would be held in it's unholy talons.

A bloodbeat thrummed outside their room. Augustine was sitting on the couch watching the television, trying to keep his stress from climbing. She smirked a little. Domitilla had left him with a taxing mission. The Born focused on the fainter heartbeat in the middle of the entertainment room. Good. She was still napping. There was time to patch up her brother's coat.

She rolled her eyes as she sat cross legged on satin sheets. Producing a needle and thread, she began to sew the gash in the cloth which he claimed of not feeling. Although her brother had gone through so, so many battles and returned, it never did give her worry any balm. Domitilla would fuss over his fool self until she died.

Half way through her mending, Domitilla felt a shift in her treasure's mind. Gus mumbled something she didn't bother to catch and in seconds the young man groaned. She refrained from chuckling at him. Moments later, a knock hit against her door.

"Coming," Domitilla called and set down the work.

She opened the door to see Gus awkwardly holding onto a gurgling bundle. "Uh, she woke up."

Dom rose a drawn brow. "I know this."

Gus fumbled with her gift in his arms. "Duh... look, I changed her but I think she's hungry. Keeps tryin' to bite me and shit."

As if on cue, the babe cried out for her mother.

Gently scooping her from the gangster's hold, Domitilla thanked Gus for watching over her and retreated inside. Snatching up the wrap she crafted, Domitilla slung it over her shoulder and placed the sniffling infant within. She popped the blouse to let her babe search for her source of nourishment.

The baby cooed and found what she craved, latching on. Electric blue orbs that matched her mother's fluttered closed as she fed, purring while she did.

Domitilla grinned and took up her project again.

The act between them was calming to her. This union between the child and mother was always confounding to Domitilla. The oddity that was her and her cursed mother's gave her no clue. While this creation of life was given under... harsh and forced involvement, Domitilla loved her daughter with every fiber of her body.

"Is she all right?" Her brother had entered from the doorway that connected them to the Ancients.

"I heard her crying." Quinlan said, coming over to their side.

Domitilla smiled. "She's fine. Thirsty is all."

He clicked, staring down at his small niece. She was born only three months ago but evolved rapidly. Already she could sit up on her own and crawled short distances. If she followed he and her mother, his niece would be the size of a toddler by year's end.

"She grows like a weed." Quinlan joked, stroking her dark brown curls.

Unlike the twins, she had been birthed with quite a head of hair.

"Do not remind me." She hissed tucking the little one further inside herself.

"Soon, I will not be able to sustain her hunger." Domitilla glared out the window to the dying streets, the dwindling numbers of those able to quench the fire of thirst in her child's throat.

Quinlan growled. "You needn't worry. She'll feed even if I have to hunt every hour."

She churred, shifting the soon to be full babe. Often anymore, her brother's words reminded Domitilla of her fallen beloved. Even though the girl was not his blood, never could be, Vaun would not hesitate delivering the even feeble elder in their company to her if needed.

The widow snapped her jaws shut from whining in heart broken agony. She couldn't think about that now.

Of course, Quinlan felt the tide change in her emotions. "Are you all right?"

She hissed at him. He dropped the subject like burning silver.

A soft grunt and pressure against her chest made Domitilla look down. Her daughter had finished and was curling her tiny fingers. She cooed at her mother, pale red blood dripping off her chin.

"Good girl," She praised, wiping her mess off then lifting her out and onto the bed.

The daughter sat with hands on her ankles grinning madly at Quinlan. He looked at his sister questioningly.

 _May I hold her?_

A simple nod and the little girl was swept up, giggling. Her uncle purred and held her close.

Domitilla was thrilled to see a fraction of the old sibling she used to know resurface. The loss of his mortal family hung over him like a foreboding curse but since she came into the world, he let himself smile again.

"Hello mia luce stellare," Quinlan poked at the different colored stars printed on her onesie.

Domitilla strung the torn fabric back together and smiled at the two. "All done. Doesn't she look pretty in stars?"

Quinlan thanked her in his mind. "Pretty? Don't insult my niece with such low meaning descriptions." He nuzzled her button nose. "Aphrodite is dull compared to little Livia."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Barely four months old and she has you wrapped around her tiny finger."

Her brother pursed his thin lips. "She does not. Livia is just..." He glowered at Dom's unwavering smirk. "Lucky to be adorable." Quinlan muttered.

Domitilla laughed so hard her ribs ached.

* * *

Translations: Mia luce stellare means 'my little star. So Google tells me _;


	4. Sniffles (VaunOFC)

**Sheikah: This is a OFC/Vaun one shot. Rae is my own character from a story posted in AO3.**

 **Summery: Masses of _strigoi_? No problem. Dodging shady humans? Easy. Catching a cold? The most embarrassing thing ever.**

* * *

Rae couldn't believe her dumb luck.

After barely making through hordes of vampires with snakes for tongues, she had managed to catch a common virus! Rae sighed up for the whole messy package; a reddened nose with a constant flow of snot, an itchy sore throat, and horrid cough that made a frog sound like Lana Del Ray. She shouldn't be that shocked though. Anymore her diet lacked so much, it didn't help stave off nasty floating germs.

Whipping her sensitive nostrils with the seemingly hundredth tissue, Rae sighed and leaned back into the cushy driver seat. Currently, Rae had tucked herself away inside of the SUV's; too pissed off at Gus to look at him and mainly hiding from any _strigoi_ that could inform Vaun, or even the Born himself. She didn't need him to fret over nothing. Plus, she resembled a warmed over zombie. Dark circles of fatigue had shaded the flesh beneath her eyes. Colds were things meant to suffer in silence, unseen beneath piles of blankets.

"This is all Gus' fault anyways..." She grumbled, her throat too raw to raise it to the levels of annoyance that made her eye twitch.

Her newly made friend had returned with Quinlan from trading cash for more weapons and ammo with Creem, complaining about how one of the goons had been sneezing everywhere only to unknowingly snatch up the germ and spread it! Of course Rae being the only living recipient, no matter how many precautions she took, a snow ball fared better in the flames of hell than she evading a cold.

One sneeze in her general direction and it was all over. This morning she woke up with a blocked nose and scratchy throat. She'd managed to dodge Gus every time but Rae let her guard down when he claimed to be feeling better a few days later.

Nope! Lies and slander!

That's how she ended up holed up within one of the six cars that were stored in the large garage. A silly plan had filtered through her muddy brain and she groggily made haste rounding up a small bag of stuff to tide her over until this made it's way out of her system.

Rae was positive she was sweating like a pig corralled next to a BBQ pit wearing this sweater but she was so damn cold!

Oh well, it didn't matter. The guys didn't use this vehicle nearly as much like the others so she'd be good. Curling up in her purple crochet blanket, one of the few items Vaun had retrieved from her old apartment, Rae found a comfortable position and fell quickly to sleep.

Quinlan sighed as he entered through the steel door, the rattle of his stinger echoing in the dimly lit garage.

Augustin had recovered enough to voice the lack of food in the pantry since the cold had stolen his appetite for days; wolfing down the remainder of he and Rae's rations. That had earned Vaun's ire but he was summoned to watch after the newly awaken hunter Lar; leaving he and Rae to go out and scavenge more edibles, yet Quinlan had failed to locate her.

Vaun being tied with the Ancient's last _strigoi_ agent, he was unable to ask his brother in arms. Quinlan didn't wish to push Augustine's newly repaired state so he opted for going alone.

He walked towards the nearest vehicle, keys jingling in his coat pocket when a flaring heat blotch arrested his icy blue gaze. It came from the furthest SUV, huddled into itself. Quinlan studied it from afar, judging if the source came from a pawn of the Masters. There was no way to tell by just the heat signature but the form did not twitch in the passing seconds. Gripping the bone hilt of his blade, the half breed advanced slowly.

Thanks to the dark tint of the glass, he could not tell by some colour sight he possessed when he grew closer to an object. Placing his gloved fingers on the handle, Quinlan cracked the door open enough to glance inside. The stench of fever and perspiration underlined with a delicate scent he knew. The Born's eyes widened an inch. Flinging the door aside, almost tearing it off, the bundle that held the heat came into view.

It turned now and nearly fell into a heap on the concrete but Quinlan caught the groaning blanket in time. Raising the flesh of his brow, the half breed pushed back the wrap to see what he already figured; a flushed and sick Rae.

"By the gods woman..." He shook his head.

Obviously, she had contracted the so called bug from Augustin and disappeared to out here. Why? He could not fathom why mortals did what they did sometimes.

He cared for the girl but her stubborn attitude made him want to rip her half in certain instances. Such like this, barring herself from them for whatever silly reason she came up with. Quinlan shifted her body in his hold better so her weary form would lean against his shoulder. He growled aloud. The Born hated disorder of any kind and this mess just pushed the agenda, no matter how small, back. Then again, as he returned inside the compound, if Gus desired substance so badly, he would have the patience to receive it.

Hurrying down the long stretch of hallway, Quinlan found the Sun Hunter first. The young man was sitting on a wooden stool, grumbling over something the half _strigoi_ gave no damns about.

"Augustin," Quinlan barked, "Do you have any of the medication left?"

Gus jumped at the level of his voice. "Huh? Uh, yeah. What for Mr. Q?"

His dark brown eyes looked at the bundle his boss was carrying. "Um, what the hell is that?"

Quinlan frowned. "It's Rae. She decided it would be a lovely idea to stow away as she caught your cold."

The boy's shoulders slumped. "Ah shit, _amiga_. Give me a sec, boss." He ran off to grab the little white pills they had found during a clearing.

Gus came back, handing the grumpy vampire the see through orange bottle. Quinlan informed his charge about her belongings in the SUV before he exit to drop the woman off on Vaun when he picked up the gangster yelling, "She took my Doritos!?"

Quinlan rolled his eyes.

"Brother," The Roman called, standing in the threshold.

Vaun was instructing Lar on their weapons and storage when he came across them. The heavily scarred Born glanced up at his voice. Black and red orbs looked to him then quickly landed on the shivering article of covering Quinlan was cradling.

"Rae?" He left the confused _strigoi_ and crossed the room, worriedly staring down at the female.

Lar blinked, the second pair of protective eye lids snapping. _It smells awful._

Vaun turned and hissed at the vampire. "Shut up," It silenced immediately. The younger Born looked to Quinlan.

 _What happened? Where was she?_

He released Rae into Vaun's desperate hold. _I believe Gus has passed on his sickness. She was sleeping in one the cars._

The hunter swept a lock of wet hair off cheek with gurgling groan. She looked so much worse off than Augustine.

Quinlan reached into his trousers pocket. _He had some left over._

Vaun practically snatched the medicine from his brother and darted out of the room like a shadow.

Lar stared at Quinlan from the other side, his expression carefully constructed to be blank. The half breed entered the chamber. There was something off about this one.

He tilt his head, gazing down at the _strigoi._

 _If you have something to say, by all means, free your mind of it._

It was mute for a moment, like he expected, until a brief flicker of it's personality came through. _I do not like you, either of you; but more so you, Quintus._

Aahh, he hadn't been called that in many a century. The former gladiator stalked over to the undead solider. It reeked of the Ancients but a faint scent of former self was mixed in. They allowed it to be sentient? He narrowed his piercing arctic hues at it. This creature would be watched, carefully.

 _Bold, I like that._ Quinlan was mere inches from the hunter now. _It makes pushing your limits that much more entertaining._ He allowed himself to smile, a display of sharp fangs that promised much, much pain to come.

* * *

Rae sighed, wiggling into the softness beneath her aching bones. Her eyelids fluttered, a dark surrounding that was familiar. She forcefully pried them open once recognition clicked in her foggy mind. How'd she get back in her room?

"Careful, you'll get dizzy if your rise up too fast." Vaun's duel harmonics growled.

Her surprise ignored the advice and Rae quickly rose up on her elbows. The action made her brain swim. He semi glared at her from his leaning position against the wall.

"When... how did I get here?" She asked, voice hoarse.

Vaun grabbed a small cup from her shelve and walked over to her side. He said nothing as he handed her the glass. Rae saw it was water and hastily gulped it down. The Born yanked it away before it was drained completely.

"Heyyy..." She whined, weakly attempting recover the liquid.

Vaun gently pushed her back. "Take the rest with this." He produced a tiny familiar pill. Oh, well cat is out of the bag. Rae took it from his covered palm and threw it in her mouth. Swiftly finishing off the water, she set the cup on the floor.

"Sooo, you found me?" Rae asked, sheepishly peeking up at Vaun.

He set his jaw firmly. No, I did not. Quinlan happened upon you and located me.

'Great...' She could tell he was fuming over her stunt.

"Sorry?" Rae offered meekly.

Vaun actually snarled at her. "Sorry wouldn't help you if your condition worsened, Rae! There are no more hospitals if such a thing occurred! I wouldn't be able to do anything..." He trailed off.

She instantly felt like an asshole. It was selfish and childish of her to do what she did. Rae glued her misty eyes on the floor. "I know. It was really stupid of me but I didn't want to add more stress to anyone, especially you."

A flat sigh left the dhampir. "I'd rather be aware and handle any baggage you carry than be left in the dark. I am more stressed out, as you put it, after learning of what you did."

"Keep rubbing salt in the wound, Vaun." She whispered, messing with her damp hair.

He crossed the distance between them in an instant. Gently her head was raised so she would look at him. "I am not mad at you. It is more concern for you and irritation at myself. I should've noticed sooner."

Rae pursed her dry lips. "I just woke up with it today. Don't beat yourself up over that."

Vaun said nothing but removed his hand from her chin. They stared at one another until Rae could feel the medication begin it's work. She had felt somewhat better when first awaking, the fever must have spiked and she rode it out. Her droopy gaze noticed she no longer wore the sweater and black jeans from before.

"You changed my clothes?"

He looked at her like a parent explaining something simple to a child. "Well yes, the fever had caused the clothing to become damp. You were shaking from the chill so I removed them and gave you new ones."

A light blush of red dust rose on her cheeks.

"You saw me naked then." She witnessed the corners of his Glasgow smile kind of mouth twitch.

"I've seen you without clothes many times already." Vaun touched their foreheads together, scenting the rise of blood underneath her skin.

Rae gave him a tired smile. He made a churr noise, the sound rumbling deep in his throat. Exhaustion surged, making her yawn. Vaun shook his head. He could smell the medicine flowing through her blood and taking effect. "You're tired." She nodded. Reaching out, he took off her glasses and set them carefully on the ground near the top of the cot.

"Stay with me 'til I fall asleep?" Rae asked, rubbing her hazel eyes.

He chuckled at her sleepy behavior. "Of course,"

Vaun lifted her off the make shift bed and sat down. She moved so her lower half was laid between his legs. Rae nestled into his chest, the gear and hoodie removed earlier. She could feel the solid warmth beneath. He grumbled, laying his cheek on her skull.

 _Comfortable?_

"Mhmm," She was already beginning to doze off.

He drew lazy circles over her waist and back, the motion soothing. The pair laid together for an unknown amount of time. Vaun shifted to nuzzle her neck, placing his lips on her pulse; the beat strong and alive. He purred, unable not to bite and lick at it. Rae fought to stay awake but it was in vain as the meds forced her system to rest.

The Born relented on his actions, sensing her troubled state. "Sleep, love, I'll be here."

Claws raked through her dark brown waves, caressing the strands.

Rae didn't reply. She only tightened her grip on his undershirt. Darkness crept in from the corners of her vision and soon she fell into a content sleep.


	5. Chain of Reactions (Multi pairings)

**Sheikah: This is a compile of reactions to Fet's shade to Quinlan in the episode 'Bad White' from 3 of my Strain OCs, Domitilla, Lexi, and Rae.**

* * *

 **(Lexi)**

Lexi watched from afar as the professor drank in every word and detail of the Lumen. It had been a week and the old man half way through. That could've meant a good sign if Setrakian didn't say he was going to have to go over it multiple times in order to decipher the book properly. Even with Quinlan aiding where he was able, this progress was nothing to write home about.

Speaking of the Born, Lexi anxiously rubbed the tea filled mug, he had left a few hours ago to answer the Ancients summoning. It shouldn't be taking this long. Surely the old vampires wouldn't hurt him for straying off their intended path. Maybe dress Quinlan down for it but not kill him!

"Miss Carter," Abraham's soft but hoarse voice echoed from the foyer.

She blinked away the bubbling tears. "Y-yes?"

He waved a gnarled hand at her, meaning for her to join him. Lexi nodded and set down her cup before hurrying over. The spacious table was littered with various papers, new and old, a type of calendar, his own personal books, and old world map. Many tools to excavate their way to a solution for the undead plague surging outside.

Setrakian removed his finger-less gloves from the pages. "You were a librarian before this all began, correct?"

"Um, I was, in Nazareth. It's nothing grand or popular like the libraries here in New York but-"

The professor gave a weak smile. "I thought you'd like to help with this text. Mr. Quinlan has yet to return, a fact you have not missed, and I find myself in need of an extra set of eyes."

Lexi frowned. "I'd love to yet, I'm not that kind of librarian. A linguist is a profession that requires much study and dedicated time! Which I didn't get the chance to even start..."

She was huge history buff and enjoyed combing through ancient languages. Quinlan had begun to teach her ancient Roman until the Master resurfaced. Another thing swept under the rug of this mess.

"Nevertheless, I'd appreciate someone to bounce ideas off if nothing else." He said.

Her shoulders fell in defeat. The professor had been kind to her since being brought here. She had no heart to refuse him. Pulling up a nearby chair, Lexi agreed. "I can try." They scoured over the pages for a countless time until,

Ding!

The elevator had arrived at the penthouse. Lexi glanced up hopeful from the papers, a chewed nail between her teeth.

Gus let out a heavy sigh and trudged in. She huffed a welcome. He didn't reply and continued into the bar connected to the room without even making eye contact. Lexi had noticed recently Gus had started to be distant and worn. His complexion wasn't the usual warm caramel tone, dark circles bagged under his eyes.

"You feeling okay, Gus?" Lexi piped up, not able to ignore his odd status any longer.

The gangster finished pouring his drink before he gave a dry answer, "I'm good."

A nagging corner of her brain did not buy his shit for a one second. Closing the book with a loud slap, Lexi went to join him but that slight noise went off again.

Ding!

Like an expectant puppy, her head snapped right back to the entrance. A grin was thrown at her by Vasily Fet, the previous rat exterminator. He was a nice and friendly man to be around, always trying to help in way, shape, or form. The Ukrainian is (or was, she wasn't sure how the pair worked anymore) the muscle to the brain, AKA the professor. A dynamic duo for sure.

"Hey, Lexi right?" He rubbed the black goatee that covered his whole chin.

"Yup, that's me." She flashed a tiny smile.

Fet nodded, shrugging out his layers, and returned his attention towards the old man. "Hey sunshine, miss me?"

Professor Setrakian rose his scrutinizing gaze from the Lumen to address his comrade with a retort of his own. "You were gone?"

Fet chuckled a little. "Four days," He motioned if was okay for him to unload his other gear on the table in the middle of the room.

Lexi gave him a dubious look. "Sure? I don't own any of this stuff."

"I guess ya didn't notice." That Fet frowned at.

Gus rolled in and collapsed into one cream coloured chair with a groan. Lexi rose a concerned brow at him. He tipped a green glass bottle in her direction and whisked it back. She shook her head like a disappointed mother. "Seriously?"

"Oh yeah," Gus said, making himself comfortable.

"So how soon can we end this and uh, go back to ordering take-out and yelling at the TV like normal New Yorkers huh?" Fet asked, with a light joking tone.

Lexi pursed her thin lips. 'Talk about stereotypical, Fet.'

"In time Mr. Fet, in time." Abraham told him, not removing his eyes from the valuable information before him.

"Heh, you've had that thing for a week now." He said with a hint of doubt, picking up a red covered book.

"This book has been compiled over the course of centuries, not one weeks reading is long enough to unveil all its mysteries." He messed with a corner slip.

Fet leaned over as if he missed something the professor said. "What's that? What have I been up to? Oh, thanks for asking professor." Fet spoke sarcastically, setting down the material. "I've been assigned by Justine Feraldo to work with these Navy SEALs," He began, poking a thumb loudly onto the desk. Lexi looked up briefly. The Man was involved now?

"The Government. They're investigating a theory there might be a king rat muncher that started this whole outbreak on the plane. Huh, so they're sending in these SEALs to see if it's true." Fet appeared to be very proud of himself during this relay of information.

Lexi just rolled her eyes.

"I'm supposed to help find him." Fet went on. "They're finally coming around to the reality of what's really going down." Leaning forward on the furniture like an excited child telling a story.

"Well it's as sound a plan as any." Setrakian mumbled, knowing full well the City was beyond mere human retaliation.

"Yeah, right?" Fet moved away from the professor. "Me steering these Navy SEALs toward _strigoi_ hot spots, ya know, to wherever they're massing."

The prof gave a silent chuckle, like a parent knowing their kid was getting too enthused. Lexi grin behind her palms as she propped her elbows on her jean clad knees. Sounded like a real life version of Call of Duty.

"Professor, these COs go in and slam with extreme prejudice, you know? I mean it's gotta be good right?"

Lexi picked up the approaching footfalls. She knew those slow and calculated steps. Dropping the sentence she was inwardly reading there was no disappointment this time. Lexi smiled brightly, relief flooding her system. A strikingly pale hand stroked her neck lovingly.

"Why not?" The professor was not impressed. Fet could tell. And it broke his mood down some. "There's the rousing boat of confidence I was looking for Professor."

Fet's joking manner instantly turned sour. Lexi felt it prickle in the air. Gus lifted his blurry gaze.

"Word to the wise," He spun to face Quinlan. "Don't sneak up in my blind spot. Unless you want to eat a rebar sandwich."

Lexi glared at Fet's sudden switch in temperament.

"Your centurions, " Quinlan advanced closer, his duel harmonics echoing. "If they do find him, you must alert me first before they pursue him. I can finish him, they cannot."

"Let me tell you something Borno. First off," He rose a finger, like a scolding parent. "In our world, listening in on people's conversations, not polite." He shook his head.

Lexi shifted. Quinlan wasn't standing there that long.

"Second, these centurions you're talking about, kinda of like the best of the best."

Quinlan stomped his attempt to appear at advantageous. "Every failed empire has their legions of elite warriors."

"None with ISI support, night vision goggles and auto assault rifles." Fet looked for any impressed faces. He found none.

"Technology holds no advantage over the Master." The Born explained.

Did he not get that memo? Goodweather even tried a chemical attack on the _strigoi_ but the Master figured it out, making the infected commit suicide.

"Look, what these guys do, they do better than anybody else in the history of the world." He taunted Quinlan. "Including half vampire,"

"Ten bucks says we get to him before you and the magic book do."

"Why would you bet against me if we're on the same side?"

Fet stepped inches closer to the Roman. Lexi set down her book.

"Because I don't like you. Because you got a stinger like a fallen _strigoi_ and you drink human blood."

Quinlan had a cold reserve, his human emotions buried deeply. But Lexi was sure she saw Fet strike a nerve.

"Now, if that makes me a racist, or a creaturist, or an anit- _strigoi_ , well there ya go. Fet's a hater." He ended, shrugging.

Lexi understood Fet's animosity towards the vampires. Their uprising meant sacrifice. Lives, age was not a limit, were ended prematurely. The city rank with their presence. Life was upturned, a thriving nightmare stalked the night. Yet that did not mean he had the right to classify Quinlan among his dark kin.

"Hey," She spoke up. Fet turned to her, surprised. Her silent nature usually made people forget she was even there.

"Look, I get it. The _strigoi_ have ruined everything, uprooted our daily lives. They don't discriminate adults all the way down to the youngest. It's unforgivable."

Vasily seemed to happier with her seemingly agreeing with until she continued. "But, that gives you no cause to throw Quinlan in with them. How would you feel if someone compared you to the black sheep cousin in your family? He drinks blood to survive. He doesn't even need as often as a regular _strigoi_. Quinlan is not like the hordes outside."

"He still is half of one! There's a possibility he could turn on any of ya." He argued.

"Quinlan is over two thousand years old. He's got a little practice in not kicking your ass and sucking you dry when you piss him off. I knew him months before this started. I'm still here." Fet opened his mouth to say something else stupid when Lexi interrupted him.

"Over the course of his long life, he has thwarted the Master here and there. He may not have killed him but helped deter him from enacting these evil plans early. Who knows, you may have not even been here right now if Quinlan wasn't around those ages ago."

The professor chuckled at her countering. Fet wasn't sure where to pick up.

"Also, this may have ended weeks ago if you hadn't blown the ceiling in Palmer's factory."

'Quinlan very possibly wouldn't be standing here either if that was the case.'

Vasily Fet winced at the memory. Not his finest moment. "Fine, take his side. I'mma go." He picked up his possessions and left.

"Well God damn, you can talk and even get a little loud. I'm impressed Lex." Gus rose his glass for her in cheers.

"Of course she speaks. She isn't mute." Quinlan mumbled.

Gus chuckled. "I knew she could, boss. I also already knew she can get loud cause when you two-"

"Your mouth. Close it. Now." The Born growled.

Lexi blushed a deep red. Setrakian shook his head and resumed his study.

Gus laughed and finished off his beer.

She fussed with her hair when a ghostly pale hand touched her knee. Peeking through her growing bangs, she saw Quinlan looking down at her.

 _Come with me?_

She nodded and took his hand.

Gus had to make one more remark. "I know they call me Gusto but I didn't mean to start somethin' between you two."

Quinlan hissed at the Sun Hunter. He led Lexi down the short hall where his room was located. She went in first and he followed, shutting the door. He motioned for her to sit on the large bed. Lexi kept her flushing face tilt downward. She sat on the edge, twiddling her thumbs.

"Lexi," He said softly, kneeling before her.

"Sorry I told him too much, didnt I?"

He purred. "No, it's just," He skimmed his talon like nails up and down her arm. "No one has really defended me like that before."

Oh. She wanted to ask about his wife, if she ever did anything remotely like that but felt she shouldn't.

Lexi smiled. "I'd do it again if necessary."

Quinlan rumbled a unhearable reply.

He laid his head down on her lap, holding her.

 _Thank you._

* * *

 **(Domitilla)**

She laid still as a corpse on the snow white couch her brother had drug in the foyer so he may be close to her during the time he aided the human professor in translating the Occideo Lumen.

Domitilla held no will to move or even speak. The devastating wound dealt to her unbeating heart bled heavily like a fresh laceration. She often hoped she'd die from this, leaving all the pain behind. No matter how much care and affection Quinlan showered her with, Domitilla remained trapped inside this vortex of hurt and loneliness.

Vaun had been dead for nearly two weeks and Domitilla felt abandoned. She realized this was a fraction of the reason why Quinlan was so against them becoming a mated pair. He possessed the love of another for not even a tenth of time she had with Vaun and it ripped from just as quickly as her own. Her brother desperately wished she'd never experience it.

She could still feel everything from that horrid day.

It was the rare times they actually fought. Domitilla demanded she accompany him to Stoneheart but he argued the Hunters and Gus was enough. Vaun's another point was keeping her safe, staying out of the Master's sight. She knew what would happen had her father gotten a hold on her. Yet it didn't matter, she shouted, a bad feeling had been churning in her stomach all day. They didn't speak to one another before he departed.

Domitilla regretted it instantly the second Vaun left. The pair never separated on such bad terms. An hour later was when a slight hint of fear trickled through their bond. She focused on him and realized it had been a trap. Then, he fell. A second later, she screamed.

She screamed as he screamed. She suffered as he burned. And then, Domitilla froze. He was gone, reduced to ashes. The Born released such a sorrowful howl that rang so high, it began to start a crack across the glass in the apartment's window.

Quinlan knew what happened. He tried everything to comfort his little sister but nothing proved to avail her. Since then, Domitilla had barely moved. She spoke only through the mental link between she and her brother. Feeding was a task in itself. She refused unless Quinlan fed her himself, forcing the blood down her throat.

Domitilla burrowed deeper in the furniture, keeping a tight grip on the Sun Hunter uniform jacket; an extra of Vaun's that he kept around. The clothing was losing his scent. A ding sounded out, telling the arrival of the elevator. She whined, curling further into herself.

Gus emerged from a joining room to see who walked in. He threw his chin in acknowledgement to Fet, the bodyguard to Setrakian, and took a seat across from Domitilla. The former exterminator glanced at the body huddled beneath blankets, hiding in a hoodie. He heard her sad noise and wondered. "They ok under there?"

"She ain't your business." Gus said with a gangster scowl.

Fet lifted his eyebrows. "Alright then," He returned his attention to his favorite old person.

Domitilla felt through the muddled mess of her mind Quinlan returning to the penthouse. Unaware to the black haired mortal her brother entered silently, coming to her side immediately. He combed her thin locks, whispering soothing words in her mind. A peck to her tipped ear and he was gone.

She about fell asleep when the air suddenly turned foul with human anger and disgust. It all radiated from the Ukrainian, spitting venomous words at her brother. He had many fronts created over the piles of centuries, each for different situations. Dom could sense it, deep down. Quinlan was both impressed but unsettled at the mortal's behavior.

Her pale blue orbs snapped open. That was enough for her to intervene. Throwing back the covers, she jumped up and was behind Fet in a flash of black. He was too slow in noticing her movement.

Gus had seen her. He drew his gun, aiming the weapon at Fet. Domitilla curled the chain and badge around her slender fingers and pulled harshly on them. He gagged as she successfully cut off his air supply.

The female Born yanked on the tie to bring him down to her level a bit. She hissed in his ear, mimicking his earlier statement.

"Word to the wise," Domitilla growled, slowly tightening the necklace. "Don't speak to my brother in such a hostile and dishonorable manner unless you want your head on the floor, mortal."

 _Sister,_ Quinlan gently entered her thoughts. _Calm down. You're weak right now, there's no need for this._

 _You should be worrying about him._ She grumbled, sniffing at Fet's pulse. Her stinger clicked in hungry curiosity.

 _Domitilla, release him._ She understood Fet was allowed to visit the professor but that went out the window when he insulted Quinlan.

 _He has no right to talk to you like that!_ Domitilla spat, thinking of indulging her growing thirst.

"There's two of these freaks?!" Fet gasped, trying to keep his fingers between the chain and his throat. His wide eyes flickered back and forth the Born.

 _Sister, release him now!_ Quinlan stepped closer, growling at her.

"Mr. Q?" Gus was unsure how this was going down. If he had to shoot, Domitilla might get in the way.

 _Put it away. Should you miss and hit my sister,_ no one _is walking out here._ He threatened.

Gus did as he was told. "Miss Domitilla," The professor's voice dropped on deaf ears.

"Sexta," That name. Domitilla was surprised, the thin film of membrane of her inner eyelid blinked. Her iron snare loosened a fraction. No one had called her that in so long.

"I implore you, let go of Mr. Fet. He has no idea of the weight of his words. He is nothing more than a child to you, who does not understand the meaning of his actions." Abraham stood up for his colleague by also dumbing him down.

The shock wore off. Domitilla snarled and relinquished her grasp. Fet sucked in air and coughed. She kicked at the back of his knees, making him fall on his face. Quinlan glared at her.

"Listen well, Vasily Fet." She bared her fangs down at him."My brother has done more for the destruction of the Master than you have in the mere twenty three days of this outbreak. If you feel your group of toy soldiers can go up against my father without him, and walk away victorious, you are more foolish than I originally believed."

"Nice talk Ring lady," Fet eased himself off the marble floor. He dusted himself off, not paying heed to either Born standing aggressively on both sides. "Could you give me and the professor a moment alone, have a conversation, humans only?"

Domitilla hissed at him but eyed her brother. He nodded and motioned for her to come to him. She gnashed her teeth, refusing to lower herself to toddle acts by biting at him.

Quinlan wrapped an arm around her waist and dipped his head at the professor. "Happy hunting,"

"Yeah, good luck slick and," Fet surveyed Domitilla with a sneer. "Medusa."

She retorted with a wicked display of her hazardous maw of fang when Quinlan clutched harder on her hip. He set his chin atop the crown of her head. _Enough. Be still._

"Nice to see ya up, Boss Lady." Gus rubbed his neck, grinning at her. Domitilla inclined her head. "Thank you, Augustine."

A polite nod was given to Fet and Setrakian then they darted out of the room.

"How can you trust that? And who the hell was that freaky witch?" Fet placed his hands on his in disbelief.

"Mr. Quinlan has been instrumental in translating these pages. Miss Domitilla is a different story. She has done me no harm or aide."

"Aw come on, prof! She's just unstable as the rest of _strigoi_ runnin' the streets! She nearly chocked me to death." Fet could not believe he was hearing the old man back them up!

"Mr. Fet!" Abraham slapped a fed up palm onto the wood. "Mr. Quinlan and she are siblings, maternal twins; you disrespect one, you do so to the other no matter how insignificant the offence. Her reaction, albeit violent, was not fully uncalled for."

Fet slouched. "Whatever you say..."

The twin Born paused mid way to Quinlan's personal space.

She tilt her head to the side. "What?"

Quinlan said nothing as he cupped her face. He smiled, running a thumb over her birth-markings. She purred, leaning to his touch. A quick but passionate kiss took her lips.

 _Nothing. I'm just glad you're awake._

She tucked her lips. _I am not truly free of it yet. Other trials I have faced and I made it through. But this_ , Domitilla tugged at the jacket. _Will take much time._

Smirking at his downed mood, she poked him in the chest. _Losing faith in me, brother?_

He tucked some of her hair behind her ear. "Never. Are you thirsty?"

Domitilla nodded vigorously. Her brother pressed his forehead against her own, breathing her scent.

"I will hunt someone for you."

"Can I have the rat man?" She asked but already knew the answer.

"No you may not, come along." He tugged on her wrist and they left to hunt in the city's remaining population.

* * *

 **(Rae)**

Rae glowered at the failed concoction mocking her from the marble counter top. Past thirty minutes she had been attempting to create her preferred alcoholic beverage but was still fruitless. All she had to show was a mess that tasted fucking awful.

"Why is this so difficult?" Rae growled under her breath. It was just liquids for Chrissakes!

"What is so difficult?" Vaun appeared from the side hallway that lead to Gus' and their rooms. Quinlan snatched up the main, biggest bedroom. Dude enjoyed his privacy.

She flipped her hand at the nasty drink filled glass. "All I want is a Strawberry Daiquiri but it ends up with too much rum some how."

He joined her behind the bar. "Perhaps the ice is absorbing too much. Less cubes would possible help."

"I tried that already." Rae huffed, folding her arms under her breasts. "Then I have too little slush! I can't even."

Vaun trilled and rubbed against her head. "Don't get so upset, it is just a drink. Besides," He messed with her long hair. "I wish you'd ingest something more favorable to your system."

She stuck her tongue out at him. "I haven't had one in a year. Damn stuff is expensive. More than half these bottles are more than I used to make in a month! Plus, I'm not like-"

The automatic doors to the elevator opened and out came a grumble of Spanish curse words, ignoring Setrakian at the table. Gus had come back. He kicked off his boots and padded his way over to them.

"You look like shit." Rae commented on his pasty complexion.

"And you look like an angel." Gus snatched up the recent mixing.

"Um, I wouldn't..." He took one sip and almost spit it out. Gus stared at Rae like she had grown two heads.

"How much lime is in this?!"

"Apparently too much,"

"Smartass," He muttered, wiping his mouth of the sour flavor. "Did you help her?"

Vaun blinked. "I had no hand in this."

"Just throw me my usual please." Gus set down the glass, rubbing his sweating face. Rae pursed her lips at him but bent down to retrieve his brand from the mini fridge. Twisting the small gold cap off, she handed him the beer. He toasted her before taking a swig.

"Why don't you go lay down?"

Gus rolled his eyes, the idea already in his head before hand. "Yes, mommy."

Rae rose a brow. "Definitely not your girlfriend or wife. So yeah, listen before you fall down on your ass!"

He raised his hands in surrender and shuffled off with his drink. Rae cleared her throat before he made it to the door. "Forgetting something?"

"Like what?" She directed him with her eyes to the discarded and filthy shoes laying right where everybody walked. Gus shrugged his shoulders. "Just move'em,"

"Not uh, I am not your cleaning lady. A week of sweeping up your laziness has me at wits end with you." Vaun clicked, tilting his head for his Sun Hunter to follow through.

Gus groaned but picked up his boots. "There," He shook them in the air. "Happy now?"

"Sure. Do it again and you'll be cooking your own damn food." Rae threatened. The gangster frowned and left the parlor.

Vaun turned to Rae. "I can aide you in making your drink if you like."

She shook her and began to tidy up. "Nah, it's okay. I'll figure it out later."

The scarred Born nodded and waited for her to finish. Rae was done a few minutes later and exit the bar. He trailed behind her.

She hopped on the counter, patting the space next to her. Vaun eagerly occupied it.

"Where did Q disappear to?" She hadn't caught a glimpse of his grumpy pants since this morning.

"He decided to visit my masters. Quinlan wanted to see what ground remained between them." He explained.

"You mean to rub the fact he has the vampire bible and they don't." Rae joked.

"That's one way to put it, I suppose." Vaun looked at the professor sitting at the wooden desk Quinlan moved in. He had rarely changed from the spot, reading the text over and over.

"Wait, how will they 'talk' if you're not there?" She asked since Vaun was the one who spoke for them.

"Lar is awake now. He will take care of them in my absence." Vaun reached for her hand and held it.

"Lar? Is he like you and Quinlan?" Rae swung her legs back and forth.

He shook his head. "He is a normal _strigoi_. He was put into hibernation as my previous pack was substantial."

"Cool." She moved the conversation to include Setrakian. "Found anything concrete yet?"

He wet his lips. "Not yet, Miss Williams. Such a task to decode this codex takes patience and time. As I told Mr. Quinlan, I will not be rash."

"Okie dokie," She adjusted her glasses. "Hey Vaun,"

He looked at her. "Yes?"

'What happens to you and Quinlan if a maker gets destroyed?' Rae squeezed his fingers.

Vaun grumbled. _I am not entirely sure but more than likely we shall perish along side them._

Rae blinked rapidly, trying to keep her forming tears at bay. 'The Master sure fucks stuff up.'

He sensed her draining contentment. Vaun purred loudly, dipping to nuzzle her throat. _Please don't fret. My masters are safe. He has no idea where they are._

'They used to be one entity right? If he wanted, the master could easily locate-'

Vaun silenced her thoughts claiming her mouth. She went rigid at the surprise but soon melted into it. Feeling emotions brighten, her mind else where, Vaun broke the kiss; licking at her moist lips as he retreated.

She blushed. "When did you get sneaky like that?"

He smirked at her embarrassed flush. "I had a good teacher."

Rae scowled at the half _strigoi,_ smacking him lightly in the chest. He was about to pull her in his lap when the elevator opened once more. They peeked around the corner to see Fet stroll inside.

"Hey sunshine," He shed his coat, laying on the round table.

Fet flashed a smile at Rae. "Spitfire,"

She mock saluted him. "Comrade,"

The ex exterminator took notice of the creature dressed in red and black militia gear, arms wrapped Rae's waist. He shot a dirty look at the Born. Vaun laid his chin on Rae's head, curling his lip and growling lowly. "Vasily Fet,"

"Freak," He spat.

Rae narrowed her light brown eyes. "Watch your mouth."

Fet rolled his eyes but left them alone, speaking directly to Abraham. They had a good camaraderie until the cat got out of the bag, cat meaning Vaun. His group knew who they were letting in just not who was sleeping with who. Fet found out and didn't take it well.

"I hope he doesn't stay long." Vaun muttered.

"He normally doesn't linger." Their conversation was short and they noticed Quinlan came home. Fet would really not stay any longer than he to. Two half breed _strigoi_ were more than Vasily could stand to handle.

Vaun leaned to get up when Fet began to threaten attacking Quinlan but was frozen when he grew more venomous.

"Look, what these guys do, they do better than anybody else in the history of the world." He scoffed at Quinlan. "Including half vampire,"

The icey orbed Born just stared at him. "Ten bucks says we get to him before you and the magic book do."

"Why would you bet against me if we're on the same side?" Fet stepped inches closer to the Roman. Vaun tensed.

"Because I don't like you. Because you got a stinger like a fallen _strigoi_ and you drink human blood." He glanced at Quinlan and Vaun.

Rae felt her blood pressure rise.

The amount of shade Fet was casting was despicable. She got it. He hated the _strigoi_. They turned his world upside down. Killed innocent people, tore families asunder, but that didn't mean Quinlan and Vaun had taken part in any of it.

"Now, if that makes me a racist, or a creaturist or an anit- _strigoi_ , well there ya go. Fet's a hater." He ended, shrugging.

Rae clicked her nails against the granite. Okay, asshole, be that way.

Fet flinched when something smacked against his skull. He looked down to see a green peel. He turned to face Rae, who had a bowl in her lap.

 _Don't throw those Rae..._ Vaun mumbled.

"When life gives you lemons, Vaun, you throw them right back."

"Love, those are not lemons."

"Whatever. If he wants to act immature, it's only fair I return the favor. Believe me, I can get real childish." She threw another at him.

He slapped it out of the air. "Oh come on, you're only sticking up for them because you have feelings for the ugly one!" Fet exclaimed.

Three more hit his body. "So? Talking like you're a handsome prize. I'd pick him over you every life time."

"At least I don't have a stinger!" Another fruit fell to the floor.

"What if I like it?"

He looked at her in disgust. "You ain't human."

"Okay, at least I'm not a dick." She countered.

"You're missing out since I got one!"

"Well because you're here to get your ego pet by the professor I assume you must be lacking somewhere." Rae swore she heard Gus laughing.

"Can't be missing out if I can't even feel it." His laughter rose in octaves.

Fet grew red around his neck. He was getting so mad he missed the next lime. It hit him dead in the eye. "Fuck!"

"Keep being rude and I'll keep chucking'em at you. Chill your ass off and I quit."

He reached his limit of patience. "Call me rude while that freak show back there takes advantage of you? Fucking rapes you and uses you like his own personal juice box!"

Vaun snarled viciously at his outrageous claims. Rae snapped.

She threw the plate off and advanced on Fet like a rage incarnate. "Wanna repeat that again?" She rose on tip toes, getting in his face.

Fet dared to. Her eye twitched. "One v One me, bitch." She shoved him.

Quinlan moved away. "Rae..." He tried to calm her but it went ignored.

"Back off," Fet warned.

"You're really gonna dress me down on my relationship after what you went through with Dutch? She left your ass, after you gave her space when her girlfriend turned up alive, had a pity fuck with Nora and then, even when you saved her from Eichhorst! Dumped like a two dollar whore."

Furious tears were glistening in her vision. "You have the balls to tell me what you think is wrong in my relationship when you obviously don't know shit!" She screeched.

"They are trying their damnedest to end this bs storm caused by the Master! Literally putting their existence on stake, Fet! So fuck off and play Modern Warfare with your Navy boys."

Fet growled and pushed her back causing her to stumble. Vaun caught her before she fell to the ground. He stood in front of Fet, shaking and hissing; his stinger flickering under his tongue at the rousing anger.

"Touch her again and I'll snap your neck." He glanced at Quinlan, who nodded. "If you don't leave within a minute, I will do much worse."

"That's enough Mr. Fet. It would be best if you gave them space." The professor jumped in. Fet growled and hauled up his belongings, leaving in a fury.

Quinlan churred, tracking his mental signature to make sure he exited the club.

Vaun relaxed some, tugging Rae into an embrace. _I'm sorry._

Rae looked up at him. "Why?"

He was unable to trust his voice at the moment. _I shouldn't have allowed you to get near him._

She clasped her arms about his hips. "It's no big deal. I shouldn't have lost it like that..."

Already her head was pounding thanks to her outburst. Vaun purred, raking his claws through her waves of hair. _I may know how to make you feel better._

"Mr. Fet had no right to those allegations. They are absurd." Abe spoke up, turning a page. "If you were treated in such a manner, I doubt you would allow Vaun to handle you so. You're smart Rae, easy to anger but smart."

 _He is right._ Vaun said. _Plus, you are an absolute vision when you're angry._ He laughed.

"Quit it!" Rae elbowed him in the ribs.


	6. Forgive My Sins (PalmerCoco)

**Sheikah: Here is a request for 14member. A one shot for Eldritch realizing he has been taken over by the Master and has a vision of Coco.**

* * *

He was floating, like a fallen leaf being drifted down a long creek. It felt as if he were weightless like he was made of nothing. He had been jarred from that peaceful lull of the stream by a harsh rattling. His eyes cracked open, blinking and trying to adjust to the pitch landscape ahead.

Why was it so _dark_?

There was no breach of light or dim glow to be seen. He could not even see his own hands if he looked at them. The dark was a frightening place. It threatened to swallow you up and devour any part of you that was until but the darkness remained.

A childish thought, he spat and trudged forward unwavering.

He wandered aimless in an endless pitch mist that surrounded him on every side, each direction leading right back where he was beforehand. Then he was struck with loss. Why was he walking again?

Was he looking for something? It felt like something was lost, stolen from him and he was searching for it. _But what was it?_

 _Eyes like burning brimstone flashed in the darkness, flames of treacherous victory flickering in those unholy orbs._

It was sense of desperation, disbelief, and betrayal that nipped at his ankles the further on he trudged through the inky tendrils below his feet. None of the distant whispers offered him any aid or hints. Had he gone mad and trapped within a void of his mind?

No, he was positive this was something else. A chill made his limbs quiver.

 _Another flash, a glimpse of someone walking yet he was peering through their gaze. No matter how he tried, the arms nor legs would obey his commands._

Was this purgatory? Defiance rose fiercely in his breast. Anger was bitter on his tongue. No, he had not failed! He had been made a fool of! But by who?!

So many damned questions yet no clues for answers anywhere to be seen! His rage cooled slightly when a cord of thought hummed, leaving more confusion its wake.

 **Who was he?**

That was taken from him, wasn't it? His identity, his sense of self was stolen by a monstrous thief that promised golden lies.

He lashed out of the haunting shadows, screaming at the top of his lungs. More and more those flickering images became stronger and clearer. He was watching another life, perhaps his own, through the windows to the soul.

With each passing glimpse he grew more shapeless, with each defiant holler he faded. A deep laugh rumbled in the vast darkness at his futile attempts. There were no words but he could feel the mocking, the patronizing. He had been warned, hadn't he?

He slumped, defeated. He was positive the vessel he's looking through was in fact his own. Something had stolen his body! Walked in his flesh and used all his belongings for itself!

It was all ruined! He had lost after all. God had forsaken him since birth. No volumes of prayer or money never accomplished anything but borrow time, time he obviously no longer had control over. The devil himself turned his back on him.

This pitiful existence was dauntless, draining any fight he had left. For what felt like decades, he struggled, straining to regain functions that were stolen but it only increased that horrid laughter. It was sick, finding amusement in his desperation.

 _Just let go…_

The shadows crawled closer, encircling him like wounded prey.

 _Give in…_

What was the point? He was merely digging to a bottomless hole, never finding an opening. Maybe he could just rest… refuel his vigor to fight. Yes… that sounded lovely.

Slowly, a orb of light prentrated the darkness. It came closer, shining on whatever was left of him with such warmth and care. He shut his eyes tightly, unable to bear the waves of light. He feared this sphere would snuff him out of this horrid existence. He didn't want to vanish! Even if that being released from this cold hell.

"Eldritch…" A voice so soft called out.

It was familiar, tugging on his heart strings- begging him to be brave and face the light. But Eldritch, was that his name? He uncurled carefully from his recoil, peering at the little light. It floated like a cloud, hovering and patiently waiting.

"What are you?" He inquired.

It bounced its flight, a bell like laughter coming from it. The waving streams of light that radiated off of it, changed and formed into a being. They stood, green eyes looking at him with such adoration and care. Sandy brown hair curled under her chin. For some reason, he knew what those locks felt and smelled like.

He wondered aloud. "Do I know you?"

She nodded, smiling now. "I was born too late but I found you eventually."

Too late? What did she mean? Was she a ghost?

"Think, Eldritch. You know me. You know who _you_ are."

His mouth opened and closed, mind rushing to figure. He grew upset when nothing would rise from memory. "Just tell me! Or are you just a specter to haunt me?"

Her beaming face shifted to a sad expression that hurt his very heart. "Take my hand, love."

He reached out tentatively. Apprehension coursed throughout whatever shape he had. One their flesh met, waves of memory crashed upon him nearly drowning them in their wake. Rushing images of an old man, a book of silver, and a towering monster.

"He- The Master betrayed me!" Palmer shouted, gripping Coco's forearms in a heated grasp of anger.

"He did." She agreed softly, nodding. "But you have to let go. Don't let him win and keep you here with them."

She waved a small hand before the trench of pitch he was caged in. The few different voices he heard earlier became more shrill in their howling. Vocal cords strung high with pain and suffering, in absolute agony rang in the darkness. Palmer realized it now as those forms became visible.

It was the lives The Master had corrupted, all trapped here in this infinite space of darkness. A giant, a warrior, and a child were the strongest and most loud in their cries. Coco turned his gaze back to her lovely visage.

"Don't allow him to have control over your soul, Eldritch. _Let go_." She said vehemently.

"But, I've done terrible things Coco. Look what I've done to the city!" He exclaimed.

All the sins committed in the name of his will to beat death. Palmer had not only sold his own soul to this devil of flesh and blood but the thousands out there. Oh dear God what had he done?

"You realize them now, yes?"

He looked at her, distraught. "It's too late, Coco. Hell surely awaits me."

"Better than never. Shall we found out?" Coco held out her hand. "Together?"

Palmer glanced between her hand and the oblivion. Would it not be better to put off the inevitable? Perhaps never face his judgement? However… He would rather burn with her than waste away to madness in this entrapment.

He swallowed nervously. "Let's go."

The afterlife wasn't so unforgiving as he believed.

* * *

 **Sheikah: I apologize for the short length but writing for these two were harder than I first thought lol.**


End file.
